


Making Skadi Laugh

by Invisible206



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Heavy Drinking, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Other, Public Nudity, loss of parent, re-telling a Norse Myth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible206/pseuds/Invisible206
Summary: This a retelling of a Norse myth inspired by this awesome drawing by ApyewacketyHold my Mead!
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	Making Skadi Laugh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apyewackety](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/gifts).



She stormed into the great hall demanding to see the Allfather. Skadi was dressed in full battle gear, her sword unsheathed in her hand and raised in challenge. The tall Jotun woman seemed beyond furious, but it was really only a facade that hid her anguish. 

You have killed my beloved father! I will have my revenge!! She screamed to the gods. 

The golden hall was silent and the Einherjar closed in around her, ready to attack if she made a move towards the Allfather. 

The tall woman was not fazed at all by the warriors encroaching on her. She would kill them all to avenge Thiazi. 

“This must be Loki’s doing” growled Odin. 

Loki looked over to the Allfather with a look of surprise and betrayal in his eyes. 

“What compensation can I offer you to make this better?” Odin asked the Jotun woman. 

Skadi raised her eyebrow and gave him a very long, cold look. 

“Ok, then. We offer you a husband, one of us,” the Allfather declared. 

“I will choose Baldr!” the Jotun woman declared immediately. Balder was the most beautiful of the gods. He was loved by all. 

“No”, said Odin with a twinkle in his single eye, “you must choose among us by the one with the most beautiful feet”

Skadi’s jaw dropped and the hall was quiet, and then all but Skadi burst into laughter. 

The giantess looked around her at the Aesir that filled the hall, the faces contorted with laughter and said “I will forsake my revenge if you can make me laugh again. I have not laughed since my dear father was killed”. 

Odin accepted that additional request. 

The gods took off their shoes and got behind a fence where only their bare feet could be seen. 

Skadi walked along the wall and examined the god’s gnarly feet. She was certain that the one with the most beautiful feet must be Baldr, but how could a man's feet be beautiful? She studied them carefully, but the feet she chose as the most beautiful belonged to the elder god of the sea, Njord. 

Odin then commanded a huge wedding to be held and a grand reception for Skadi and Njord. 

Mead flowed freely and everyone was having fun and laughing, except for Skadi. Skadi could never laugh again, even with a god for a husband she was too saddened by the loss of her dear father.

Loki had been drinking heavily and telling tall tales, he is the god of stories, among other things, and a great crowd surrounded him listening eagerly. 

Odin called Loki over to him. “I know you are ultimately responsible for this, somehow, so you must fix it. I command that you make Skadi laugh.”

Loki stared at Odin then looked over to Thor, Thor shook his head. He wasn’t any help. 

Loki looked lost. He knew the giantess was bereaved beyond consolation, even the big wedding to a god and the extravagant reception had not brought a smile to her face. 

He went back and filled his mug with mead and drank it down thoughtfully. What could possibly make the sad woman laugh? 

His mug was empty so he filled it again, wracking his brain for something, what could make the giantess laugh?

Thinking made him very thirsty, so he had his mug filled two more times, then a third and finally he had a faint glimmer of an idea. 

Loki stumbled from the hall and out to the marketplace. He knew exactly what he needed. 

At the first booth he purchased some rope. 

The second was the booth of a goat herder. He carefully examined the billy goats, it was very important that he chose the right one. Finally he saw him, this goat had the longest beard Loki had ever seen! He paid the goat herder and proudly led the goat back to the great hall. 

People stared when he walked back in. Who would bring a nasty old goat to a fine celebration like this? 

Of course he first obtained a new mug of mead, shopping was thirsty business. 

He walked over to Skadi, who was sitting in a chair next to her new husband and bowed deeply, almost too deeply as he started to lose his balance and spilled a bit of mead on his shoe. 

Thor walked over to see what he was up to. Loki gave him a sloppy but mischievous smile and said “Thor! hold my mead” and shoved the mug into Thor’s hand, splashing it down the front of his tunic. 

Loki stood as straight as he could and smiled mischievously at Skadi. 

Skadi raised her eyebrow stoically and watched him. 

Loki patted the billy goat on his head, then stroked the goat's long beard as he smiled at Skadi. He took one end of his rope and tied it tightly to the goat's beard. The goat struggled a little but calmed down. 

Then Loki dropped his pants down to his ankles. 

The crowd gasped and Thor screamed “Loki! No!!!”

The trickster dramatically turned around to get a look at all the surprised and shocked faces, the biggest, proudest smirk ever was on his sloppy drunken face. 

The goat was not impressed. 

Then he took the other end of the rope and bent down to clumsily tie it around his own balls. He fumbled a little and the crowd snickered. His cock hung drunkenly over his bound testicals, giving no assistance whatsoever. The crowd laughed. 

Skadi frowned. 

Then he reached over and slapped the goat on the rump. The goat jumped and tried to run, but didn’t get far. 

Loki yelped as the rope tightened and yanked his balls, causing him to stumble forward.

The goat pulled again, not liking the rope pulling at his beard hair and causing Loki to take a few more clumsy steps. Then he squealed again as his testicals were yanked once more. 

At this point the crowd roared with laughter, they just couldn’t believe what they were seeing. 

Skadis eyebrows knitted together as she watched the spectacle before her. The goat was dragging Loki all around the hall, each yank elicited a yelp or squeal from the God of Mischief and a roar of laughter from the crowd. 

The goat brought him closer and closer to where the giantess sat. At one point the rope was taut across her lap with the goat and Loki on either side of her chair. 

Then the billy goat tried to run and Loki shrieked and fell across Skadi’s lap. 

The crowd gasped. 

Skadi’s face was blank for a moment and then a strange look crossed her face as she looked down at Loki’s bare ass facing up at her on her lap... it looked like she was going to sneeze for a moment but then she lost control and burst out laughing. She laughed so hard that tears streamed down her face! She laughed for so long she could barely breathe!

The crowd joined her in hysterical laughter and the goat tried to get away, causing another yelp from the god on the giantess’s lap. 

Loki woke up very sore and confused the next morning with a goat in his room chewing the curtains.

He was afraid to ask what had happened.


End file.
